Machine to Machine (M2M) communications, also termed “machine type communications” (MTC), is emerging as a dynamic technology, which enables the “Internet of things” that can exchange information without human interaction. In some cases M2M communication entails wireless information exchange between a subscriber station (M2M device) and a server in the core network of an operator, with the aid of a base station in the radio access network of the operator. Another example involves the wireless exchange of information between two different subscriber stations linked to a base station. In each of these M2M communications, no human interaction need take place.
Various present day communications standards that were originally developed to facilitate human communications have recently been updated to set forth general features of architecture and procedures for M2M communications, including 802.16 and 3GPP LTE standards. In particular, the standard anticipates that a large number of M2M/MTC devices may be deployed in any specific area, requiring a network to support increased load as well as possible surges of M2M/MTC traffic. For example, according to the 802.16p standard requirement (IEEE 802.16p-10/0004, “802.16p System Requirements Document”) a system shall support a large number of devices and mechanisms for low power consumption in M2M devices. This implies that within the range of each base station handling M2M communications, a large number of M2M devices are to be supported. In view of the above, it may be desirable to develop additional procedures for handling communications in networks in which multiple M2M devices are deployed.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.